Expecto Patronum!
by FlyAwayDreamCatcher
Summary: Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, James Potter, Albus Potter, Lily Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Fred Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Molly Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander Scamander, Locan Scamander. Who exactly are they? In their very souls? A rendition of their first Patronuses. *- may include OCs -*
1. Teddy Remus Lupin

**A.N. Hey guys! I got this idea earlier today, and wanted to start it! So, this piece is probably REALLY bad because it was kinda/sorta/a-little-bit rushed. Whoops :S. "Don't kill me!" *dodges rotten tomatoes***

**Anywho! I am open to ideas for Hugo, Roxanne, Fred II, Louis, Dominique, Molly and Lucy's Patronuses. 'Coz I'm a bit stumped with them. I have a few ideas, though, but I'd appreciate some suggestions!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like J.K. to you? Didn't think do.**

**Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**FlyAwayDreamCatcher, happy owner of an 'I Solemnly Swear I Am Up To No Good' T-Shirt, is Proud to Present:**

**_Expecto Patronum!_**

**_Part 1: Teddy Remus Lupin_**

* * *

Teddy was tired.

He shuffled into the classroom, yawning behind his hand; he had worked into the early hours of morning to finish his Transfiguration essay the previous night. His usually jaunty turquoise hair was slightly limp from exhaustion.

Sam plopped himself down next to Teddy, shoving his bag beneath the desk and stretching.

"Heya, Teddy." He smiled as he pulled out his quill and ink.

"Hey, Sam." Teddy replied, muffling another yawn.

Sam frowned, fixing Teddy with a mock glare. "Teddy Lupin, you stayed up all night on that bloody essay, didn't you?"

Teddy looked sheepish. "Yeah."

Sam's fake-scowl morphed into a look of exasperation and concern. "Mate," he patted Teddy on the arm. "You should've just borrowed mine."

"I wanted to do it myself," grimaced Teddy.

"Alright class!" The Defence teacher, Professor Tofty, boomed, his buoyant moustache bouncing in his breath. "Settle down, settle down."

Felix Tofty (or Tufty, as Teddy had so fondly nick-named him) was a tall, thin man, well into his sixties. He had translucent white hair that sprouted in wispy tufts (hence, 'Tufty') all over the top of his head. In comparison to his rather deficient head-hair, Tofty had a huge, magnificent moustache. Unfortunately, this hair was also white and wispy. To compensate for this, it appeared, he had grown it well past his shoulders – sensei style.

Tufty rolled up his sleeves and banished his desk to the wall.

"Alright class," he began in a jovial voice. "You won't need your quills today. Wands out please! I have something quite special, but very difficult in store for today!"

The class obeyed, murmurs of curiosity and excitement rippling through the class.

"Okay," Tufty smiled. "Today, we are starting on the Patronus Charm." The mutters grew into a loud buzz. Tufty cleared his throat.

"Right," Tofty said once the hum of conversation had ceased. "Can anyone tell what a Patronus _is_?"

Slowly, Teddy raised his hand.

"Mr. Lupin?"

"A Patronus is a sort of Guardian that protects the caster against Dementors and Lethifolds."

Tufty beamed at him. "Excellent, Mr. Lupin! Five points to Gryffindor. A Patronus takes the form of an animal." He explained. "Now, the animal changes from person to person, as the form the Patronus takes is a physical representation of the caster's soul."

The class was listening with rapt attention, some even leaning forward in their seats.

"You cannot simply cast a Patronus, however," he continued. "You must think of an incredibly happy memory. And I mean happy. The happiest you can find, and focus solely on that memory. Understood?" The class nodded.

"Good," Tofty grinned. "One last thing class, a Patronus with a definite form is called a corporeal Patronus. The other type is simply a shield, a wall that hangs between you and the Dementor. I don't expect many of you to achieve corporeal today. Any who do though, I will be astounded with. Off you go."

The class scattered. Some went off on their own to practice; others went in friendship groups, gossiping among themselves, the occasional puff of smoke shooting from their wand.

"Oh com'on," Sam moaned. "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_" But nothing apart from slivery wisps came from his wand-tip.

"Are you thinking of something happy?" Teddy asked. "_Expecto Patronum!_" a feeble mist flickered out of his wand.

Sam screwed up his face. "Yeah, maybe it's not happy enough. I'll try something else." He stood for a moment, Teddy watching. After a few seconds of thought, he turned to Teddy. "I've got it! _Expecto Patronum!_"

Something large and skinny leapt of Sam's wand. "Woah!" He cried. The class turned to look. The silver creature had a form, but it was hard to see quite what it was. Then, it disappeared. "I did it!" Sam hooted. "What do think that was? I couldn't tell."

Teddy shrugged. "Me neither. Keep trying, maybe it'll become fully-formed."

Sam grinned in response, and lifted his wand again.

Teddy mulled. A particularly happy memory... He racked his brain. He certainly had some happy memories at the Burrow... And he had lots of good memories of his 'adoptive' cousins... Hmmm... There was one memory, of a summer at the Burrow. Would that work? It had been a brilliant summer...

Teddy focused with all his might on this one memory.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" He whispered.

A sliver animal burst from Teddy's wand. Not quite corporeal, but pretty close. It turned to look at Teddy, the smoke formed slightly – just for a moment – into a furry face, warm eyes smiling at him. Then, just as quickly, it was gone.

"That was awesome, Teddy!" Sam chattered. "What was it?"

"I – I think I know," answered Teddy, shakily. "I – I need to be sure though."

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Teddy turned again. That was a really happy memory! What else? ... '_You know' _an odd voice mumbled from deep in his head. And he did.

Teddy closed his eyes.

_Vibrant red lips on his... Walks on the beach... Her hand in his... Her laugh... A little music box... Long blonde hair... Sparkling blue eyes... Her fingers in his hair... Her soft skin... How she said his name... Her voice... _

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A massive shining wolf erupted from Teddy's wand. He gasped at the force with which it had come forth – like it had been waiting for years to emerge.

The whole class stilled and watched it race around the room, over-taking several other smaller Patronuses. After circuiting of the classroom, the wolf stopped and looked straight at Teddy. Its eyes were affectionate, comforting and deep. Teddy was filled with warmth.

Then, the wolf threw back its head in a silent howl, before disappearing into a silvery mist.

All of a sudden, Teddy didn't feel quite so tired.

* * *

**A.N. EDITED: Yeah, so I touched it up a bit. Partly so it fit with the pattern I've noticed I made, and partly so it made more sense at the start :)**

**R&R!**

**FlyAway**

**(You know, that little box right there?)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**:)**

**V**

**Review please!**


	2. Victoire Apolline Weasley

**A.N. Hello again! This will be a thankfully short A.N. as I have to leave to help my mother with my silly dog who broke her leg (she jumped off a cliff! She's brilliant but so silly!) shortly so...**

**Yeah, I know! Two chapters in two days! It's a miracle! that's the Christmas Holidays for you! I'll start the next one when I get back. On that note, who do you want me to do next? I'd like your opinion please!**

**Anywho, enjoy part 2!**

**FlyAway**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not blonde, an adult or very rich. Ergo, I am not J.K.**

* * *

**FlyAwayDreamCatcher, Sad Idiot Who Has Lost Her Copy of ****_Quidditch Through the Ages_****, is Proud to Present:**

**_Expecto Patronum!_**

**_Part 2: Victoire Apolline Weasley_**

* * *

Victoire was having a bad day.

Like, a _really_ bad day.

In her top ten worst days list (yeah, she kept a list, problem?).

First, she had missed breakfast because her dorm-mate Jess, had 'borrowed' her Herbology homework, and had not told her. Therefore she wasted precious breakfasting time searching for said Herbology homework, eventually finding it beneath Jess's bed.

After that the day had gotten worse and worse. Between breaking her bag, smashing a window (which she had hastily _Reparo_ed) and stubbing her toe (rather painfully, she might add), she had managed to get cornered by that _git _Marcus Hill.

Marcus Hill had appeared to have taken a liking to her recently, something which made her slightly sick to her stomach. She had kindly reminded him that _yes_, she _was still_ Teddy Lupin's girlfriend (a fact which many people appeared to have forgotten – maybe she should get a T-Shirt...) and _yes_, he positively repulsed her. Hill had ignored her spat warnings, and had started to learn towards her, puckering his lips in a way which would have been comical, had they not been heading for her. Victoire had hastily stunned him and fled to DADA.

Upon arriving there, she had discovered she was five minutes late.

Which was why she was standing, smiling guiltily up at Professor Elatus, by the door of her Defence room.

"Ah," Professor Elatus smiled. "Thank you for kindly arriving, Miss. Weasley."

Victoire blushed. "Sorry, Professor, I was held up."

Elatus raised his bushy eyebrows. "Of course," he smiled condescendingly.

Victoire scowled. _Git_, she thought viciously. As if her day hadn't already been bad; now she had to deal with her least favourite professor! She stomped hastily to the seat next to her friend Acacia.

"Hey, A," she whispered quietly, starting to pull out her quill.

Acacia grinned at her. "'Lo, Vic."

Elatus cleared his throat loftily. "You will not need you quills today, class."

Acacia groaned. "He could've told us that _before_ we got our stuff out, egotistical idiot."

Victoire attempted to disguise her snort as a hacking cough as she shoved her quill back into her bag.

"You will only need your wands today, class," he sniffed. "We are learning the exceptionally difficult Patronus Charm, in this lesson."

The class murmured in excitement at this. Acacia's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my Merlin!" she whispered breathlessly. "Apparently that spell shows your soul in some sort of spirit animal or something!" She was bouncing in her seat. "I wonder what mine will be? What do you think yours will be, Vic?"

But before Victoire could reply, Professor Elatus continued.

"Yes, yes, very exciting I know. But settle down class." When the students had fallen silent, he started again. "Good, good. Now, I do expect some of you to get a corporeal Patronus today. Some will undoubtedly be unable to achieve this, but I think it likely most of you will be able to summon a somewhat corporeal Patronus. You are seventh years, after all."

Jude Fletcher, a timid Hufflepuff at the front, raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Fletcher?"

"Um, excuse me sir, but what is a corporeal Patronus?"

"Ah," Elatus said, stroking his thick beard. "A corporeal Patronus is one with a form. An easier Patronus to produce is the shield Patronus. The shield version is simply a cloud of the Patronus magic the floats between you and the Dementor or Lethifold – I take it you know what the Patronus is? It has been in the papers a lot recently, what with the Dementor outbreak." The class nodded. "Excellent! Now, a corporeal Patronus is the fully-fledged Patronus; it has a definite shape. Now the shape a corporeal Patronus takes depends on the caster, but they are always creatures. That is what we are aiming for."

He surveyed the class through his square spectacles.

"The incantation is _'Expecto Patronum'_, but you must think of your happiest memory to be able to cast a real Patronus. You happiest memory! Focus entirely on this memory, and say the spell. Off you go!"

The scrape of chairs filled the room and the muttering of thrilled students buzzed.

"So, Vic," Acacia began. "Ready to practice?"

Victoire turned to her. "You betcha."

"Awesome. Ok, happy memory..."

Acacia stared at the ground, deep in thought. Victoire followed suit. _A really happy memory..._

What memories were really happy? Her family? The Burrow? They were all certainly happy memories... The day James came sprinting into the kitchen, the chickens hot on his heels, pecking and squawking...

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Wisps of silver vapour shot from the end of her wand. Not enough.

She thought again. Maybe holidays... She focused on one, a particular Christmas at the Burrow (that had been _such_ a good Christmas), and raised her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

An indistinguishable mist of silver flowed from her wand. It landed on the floor and started to solidify. It was still impossible to tell what it was, but Victoire thought it was furry. It spun a circle, and then disappeared.

"Wow, Vic!" Acacia gasped. "That was so cool! I couldn't see what it was though."

Victoire laughed. "Me neither, I'm pretty sure it was furry though."

Acacia giggled, then frowned. "I can't get mine!" She complained. "It's just silvery fog stuff."

"What's you happiest memory? Don't tell me, just think of it." Victoire asked, tucking a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

Acacia scrunched up her face for a second. "Okay, I think I have it."

"Try."

Acacia lifted her wand and cried _"Expecto Patronum!_"

Out of her wand flew a silver heron, soaring to the top of the classroom. The class stopped to look.

"Excellent Miss. Jones! Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The heron disappeared, and Acacia turned, eyes bright, to Victoire.

"I did it!" She sang. "I really did it!"

Victoire grinned. "It was brilliant."

"Thanks. You try, Vic! Com'on!"

Victoire smiled and delved into her memories again.

Happiest memory...

Then she got it.

"Okay," she said. "I'm ready."

_His stupid hair... His laugh... The way his eyes sparkled... Pine and rain and thistles and autumn... The way his hair changed colour when he got emotional... His pink-blush hair... His thumbs wiping away her tears... His lips... The way he said her name... His voice... His awful clumsiness..._

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Out of her wand rocketed a beautiful glowing wolf. Not the biggest of canines, but quite large. It was delicate and feminine – yet still evidently powerful and, well, wolfy. Its glossy silver fur ruffled as it galloped around the room, stretching out on long legs. It stopped a few times to sniff at other Patronuses friendlily, then padded over to Victoire, kind eyes gazing into hers.

She held out her hand and the Patronus nuzzled her palm, its nose surprisingly warm. Then it stepped back and vanished into silver smoke.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

* * *

**A.N. Yeah, I don't think this one is up to my usual standards either... Grrrr...**

**But pretty long!**

**R&R please! And don't forget to tell me who you want next!**

**FlyAway**

**P.S. Victoire's Patronus is naturally a wolf (it's a she-wolf btw) , like Lily's (the first) is naturally a doe. Teddy and Vic naturally have matching Patronuses! (AAAHHH! Cuteness!) **

**Review!**

**V**  
**V**


	3. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

**A.N. Hello readers! Yes, I have a the third installment in the third day! AMAZING!**

**Presenting: DOMINIQUE, for ****_Bookworm41_**** and also the next oldest (as I see it) as suggested by ****_Books are air._**

**Anywho, not much to say here except happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, people!**

* * *

**FlyAwayDreamCatcher, Procrastinater Extreme, Is Proud to Present:**

**_Expecto Patronum!_**

**_Part 3: Dominique Gabrielle Weasley_**

* * *

Dominique was going to _kill _Wood.

Jonathan Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, had come to the conclusion that starting Quidditch practice at five in the morning would give the team "better Quidditch ethics and morale".

All it gave Dominique was extreme fatigue and an irrepressible urge to knock Jonathan out, lock him in a cupboard and hide his broomstick.

The only thing Dom wanted to do was collapse into her bed and sleep for days – and she just had one more lesson to get through until she could do just that (well, maybe not _days_): Defence Against the Dark Arts. She was eagerly anticipating the end of the day; if she could just get through Defence...

Bloody Wood.

As she approached her DADA room however, she felt an arm sling around her shoulders, a sheet of parchment in the hand attached to it. Oh Merlin.

"Hey, Mini."

Oh _Merlin_.

Simon Sommone grinned lazily down at her. "How ya doin'?"

_Oh sweet mother of Merlin and-every-other-wizard-you-can-bloody-curse-by._

"Get your arm off me, Sommone." She growled, roughly pushing it off.

"Don't be like that, Mini."

Dominique grabbed her wand from her pocket. She was _not_ dealing with this pinhead when she was this tired.

"Call me Mini again and I'll hex you."

Sommone laughed and lifted his arm to place it around her again. Dominique snatched the parchment from his hand; _'Divination Horoscopes Homework'_ was written across the top of it in a scruffy hand.

"I'm serious. For now, though, why don't you take this," she held up his homework. "And shove it up your bloody arse. Maybe you'll be able to get you head out of there in the process as well. You know, two birds with one stone?"

Sommone stared at her, mouth slightly agape. _Idiot_.

Dominique took the opening and rushed to her Defence classroom, shoving her wand back into her robes, and slipped inside just as the last student entered. Grace waved cheerily at her from next to the window; Dominique hurried over, smiling at her friend as she sat.

Grace grinned back, tugging her wand from her pocket. Dom looked questioningly at her, to which Grace gestured at the blackboard. Scribbled across it were their neatly lettered instructions.

_Today will be a practical lesson. You will only need your wands._

Groaning silently, Dominique reached back into her pocket and retrieved her wand again. She was too drained for practical work...

Professor Sympe raised her hand. "Hello class," she smiled. "I hope you have all had a good day, and are, as my mother would say, 'raring to go'." The class chuckled. Dominique didn't. She simply whimpered pathetically in her head, wallowing in self-pity she knew was unjust, but she didn't really care.

Sympe resumed, pulling her bushy blonde hair up into a ponytail. "We are going to be learning the Patronus Charm. It is rather difficult, granted, but I think you can all manage it." The students grinned to each other and whispered excitedly at this announcement.

She smiled around at everyone. "So! Do you all know what a Patronus is?" There was some muttered 'nos' and 'yeses'*****. "A Patronus is a kind of spirit guardian, conjured with a happy memory, that protects the caster against Dementors, although it is also effective against Lethifolds." Sympe explained. "A corporeal Patronus – one with a distinct form – takes the appearance of an animal. What animal depends on the caster, as the animal is a physical representation of their soul."

The class stared at her, slightly open-mouthed.

"Do you want to see mine?" She asked as she quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the gawking sixteen-year-olds.

The class nodded fervently.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Sympe said, pointing her wand at the rear of the room. A long-necked, quite pretty, silver bird soared out of her wand-tip, hovering in-front of the gasping class. "I suppose mine's a bit hard to figure out what he actually is, apart from an odd-looking bird." Sympe laughed. "He's a great egret, which is a stupid name really, and a mouthful, so I just call him Egbert. Even though I don't really know if he _is_ male."

The class chuckled, watching the shining bird fly around the room then dissolve into silvery mist.

"Okay," Professor Sympe clapped her hands together, beaming widely at the enthusiastic students. "Everyone ready to cast a Patronus? Remember, you must focus entirely on the _happiest_ memory you can find and say _'Expecto Patronum'._ Off to practice now!"

Grace grabbed Dom's arm and yanked her out of her seat. "Come on, Dom!" She grinned, scooping up her wand off of the desk. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Iridescent, watery-looking stuff trickled from her wand, glowing slightly. She looked down at it disappointedly.

Dominique shook her head in exasperation. "You're hopeless, Gee. You have to focus on a really happy memory."

Recognition dawned on Grace's face. "Ohhhh! Okay."

Dominique laughed at her friend's absent-mindedness and turned her thoughts to happy memories.

Family... Friends... Nothing seemed enough to summon a powerful Patronus. Finally, she settled on a childhood memory of a family gathering at the Burrow.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

Nothing. Just wisps of silver and drips of white-ish smoke. Dominique frowned. Apparently she'd need a memory better than that.

The new-years-eve last year... Her entire family had congregated... Victoire suddenly kissing Teddy at midnight in front of everyone (apart from the youngsters, they'd gone to bed a while before)... The whole family had been waiting for that for _ages_...

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Dom turned to see Grace with a silver leopard padding away from her, snarling in a soundless roar.

"Wow, Grace!"

Grace beamed at her. "I know!" She squealed.

"Excellent, Miss. Macmillan! Ten points to Hufflepuff!"

Dominique smiled at Grace, before returning to her efforts.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A luminous cloud flowed out of her wand and hung in the air in front of her, but, sensing no Dementors, drifted apart.

Right. Happy memory. Okay. Dom thought furiously, her mind whizzing through sixteen years of life (though, admittedly, she couldn't really remember ages zero-three).

She found one that she felt was one of her happier memories.

_Nine years old and surrounded by her cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, siblings and parents... The smell of barbeque and sun warming the grass... Chasing her cousins and brother through the orchard... Not-so-non-competitive family Quidditch... _

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Dominique cried, brandishing her wand ahead of her.

A magical wind rushed past her, making her flaming hair fly around her face. Out of her wand whooshed a creature, speeding so fast it blurred. Dominique could hardly keep up with it with her eyes, let alone tell what it was; she could only tell where it was by the gleaming silver trail it left in its wake. The class looked towards the bullet, many raising their arms as their robes and hair streamed in the current left by the Patronus.

Without warning, it pulled up and glided over to Dominique, landing her on shoulder. She looked up at it in awe. Now it had stopped moving, she could see what it was: a glowing falcon, magnificent and regal. It looked down at her, eyes deep and full of humour, and squeezed her shoulder softly.

Okay, so Dom would let Jonathan off this time.

* * *

***Are those the plurals?**

**A.N. Why hello again! Did you like Dom's Patronus? I thought it was fitting. I also toyed with the idea of putting her in Hufflepuff - you know, the kickass Hufflepuff, like Tonks. But I decided against it. What do you think? If you all think she should be a Hufflepuff, I'll change it, 'coz I couldn't decide! I don't think all the next generation should be in Gryffindor, but I found deciding houses really difficult! :)**

**Review pretty please with a Weasley on top?**

**Thanks!**

**FlyAway**

**P.S. Dominique's Patronus is a peregrine falcon, well-known for being one of the fastest animals on the planet, reaching up to 200mph in flight.**


	4. Molly Ginevra Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers**

* * *

**FlyAwayDreamCatcher, Idiot Who Hasn't Updated in Far Too Long, Is Proud to Present:**

**_Expecto Patronum!_**

**_Part 4: Molly Ginevra Weasley_**

* * *

Molly was worried.

Her short, vibrant red hair bounced as she hurried along the corridor, winding through the bustling crowds and slipping into a few secret passages. She had a Defence Club meeting today. Yes, she would focus on getting to that and, when she was there, working hard. She would _not _think about the fact she could receive a letter any second informing her that her father was lying on a St Mungo's bed with his memory wiped.

She would _not!_

Lost in thought, she collided into someone, spilling the contents of their bag onto the floor.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! Here, let me –" She reached out to pick up the boy's Charms Textbook and hand it back to him, but he knocked her hand away.

"Watch where you're going, clumsy!" He spat, grabbing the book and shoving it scornfully back into his bag. He stood back up and marched away, throwing a vicious look over his shoulder at her. Molly's bottom lip wobbled.

_No!_

She _would not cry_ in a corridor filled with people.

She would retain _some_ of her dignity.

She rushed past the crowds and slipped into another passageway, where she slid down the wall and dissolved into tears.

_Merlin_, she thought with contempt, _pull yourself together, Molly._

When her tears had dried up, she sniffled, wiped her nose on her jumper sleeve and dabbed at her eyes with her cuff. She would be strong. Standing up she smoothed out her robes and lifted the tapestry to exit the shortcut.

Of course, she was late to Defence Club.

"Sorry I'm late, sir." She said as she entered the Great Hall. Neville (_Professor Longbottom_, Molly chided herself) smiled understandingly at her.

"Don't worry, Molly. We only just started." Molly managed a strained smile, placed her bag at the side of the Hall and joined the rest of the students. "Now I'm not going to lie to you, the Patronus Charm isn't easy. But I think you can all make some headway on it today.

"Back when I learned there were Dementors left right and centre. Now, there are less as they no longer guard Azkaban. But it's still useful for you to know in emergencies. It also gives you a great feeling of accomplishment." Neville grinned. "To conjure one, you have to focus entirely on your happiest memory. When you've done that, say '_Expecto Patronum' _and sort of push your wand forward, like this. _Expecto Patronum!_" Neville said, waving his wand forward. A huge, shining silver lion leapt from his wand-tip and padded towards the students, tail swaying gently. There were 'ooh's and 'ahh's, before it parted into wisps of glittering mist.

"Remember, _really_ focus on a _really_ happy memory, otherwise it won't work." Neville reminded them, smiling and winking. The crowd broke off into groups, chatting excitably among themselves. Molly was engulfed in an exuberant hug.

"Molly!" Valerie squealed, pulling back from her embrace and smiling widely. "Are you okay? Only I know you're really worried at the moment and then you didn't arrive at Defence Club I was really concerned about you but then you showed up and you looked like you'd been crying and I really wanted to come over and give you hug but Professor Longbottom was talking so I couldn't and are you okay?" She said this all very fast.

Molly smiled properly for the first time all day. "I'm coping, Val." She gave her best friend a return hug. "Sorry I was late; I had to collect something from Professor Flitwick."

That was a lie: she'd collected something from the Hospital Wing, not the Charms Master. But it was only a little white lie so Valerie didn't worry even more.

Val raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but didn't comment.

"Ready to try and make a Patronus then?" she asked, pulling her wand from her robes.

Relived she had let the issue drop, Molly nodded. "Yep."

"Okay then, happy memory, happy memory..." Valerie murmured, gazing up at the grey, cloudy ceiling.

Molly felt devoid of any happy memories.

She sifted through her head, trying to come up with a cheerful thought. Well, the day she got her O.W.L. results was pretty happy, she supposed, bar the horrendous nerves beforehand of course.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" she said weakly. A few trails of lacklustre vapour dribbled out of her wand, dissolving before they even hit the floor. Molly stared after them sadly. She'd never be able to this!

"Are you okay, Molls? _Expecto Patronum!_" Valerie turned to Molly, concern etched on her features.

Molly glanced at her. Yeah, there was no way she could get away with lying this time; Valerie was onto her.

"Well..." she began. "I'm really – I'm just –"

She was cut off when an ecstatic 'whoa!' echoed around the Hall and a cheer erupted from the gathered students. A silver dog was leaping around the Hall, wagging its tail at everyone. Kyle Burnes was staring at it in wonder, wand aloft.

"Nevermind," Molly said quickly. "_Expecto Patronum!_" she exclaimed desperately.

Nothing.

"Molly..."

"Just drop it, Val," Molly sighed, turning away from her friend. "Please."

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. "Okay. I know you're really worried about your dad right now," Molly flinched. "But you can talk to me when you feel up to it." Molly spun to face her, but Valerie had already turned away.

"Thanks," Molly said quietly.

"You're welcome." Val smiled.

Molly thought desperately for some happy memories. Doing homework in the Hufflepuff Common Room with her friends?

"_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing but silvery trails of smoke...

There was that Easter... That was a brilliant holiday; the entire family had been there and there had been a huge Easter Egg hunt...

She took that memory and morphed it.

_Her father would be fine... The whole family would gather and celebrate the passing of new legislation... They would have chocolate, like at Easter... Uncle Ron would eat so much he wouldn't be able to move and Aunt Hermione would hit his arm like she always did... Everyone would laugh..._

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

With the force of a small car, a huge silver creature charged out of her wand. It loped around some of the assembled pupils, who gazed at it in amazement, before slowing to a peaceful walk.

The bear ambled up to Molly, big dark eyes filled with compassion. It touched its nose to her elbow before brushing past her – its fur was so soft! – and dispersing into silvery clouds of mist. Molly watched the smoke until it disappeared.

Maybe her dad would be fine after all.

* * *

**A.N. I am so so so so so so sorry! I've been focussing more on my other stories than this one and poor Molly was left half finished for ages! but she is finished at long last! I promise I'll try and be quicker for the next one!**

**Before I close this, I still have no idea for Fred and Roxanne's Patronuses! If you have any ideas don't hesitate to put them forward!**

**Also, if any of you read ****_Serendipity_**** the ask blog is now up and running so you can go ask questions! The link is on my profile.**

**Don't forget to review!**

** - FlyAway**


End file.
